


Marriage Plans

by schxbetta



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schxbetta/pseuds/schxbetta
Summary: A short inside look at the everyday life of Peter and his wife-to-be, Rosalie. Set before Oz and before they were married. A small drabble that might turn into something more a little while down the road. In this story, they are both twenty and neither has any idea what the future holds for them. They are planned to be married though and...they don't really like one another.I want to be nicknamed 'the queen of the quirky sex".





	Marriage Plans

She looks so beautiful lying on her back like that, her tits look _great_ \- even when she's lying down. Rosalie’s lips are parted and wet, small pants escaping the gap between her teeth. Her eyes are closed and when they're like that, Peter can see the full extent of her eye make-up. Always so extravagant, so... _over-the-top_. She pushes one arm up above her body and into a pillow, her other hand squeezes the bed linen. She opens her eyes when she tells him that she  **'wants him'.**  It feels almost on-purpose that she bites her bottom lip and snatches his glance away from her chest to her face instead.

Peter gazes at her lips - rubies that he can't help but kiss. When their lips connect, his heart slows down. His cock twitches. 

She slides a hand down one bare thigh as she parts her legs, his body fits so neatly in between. He can feel his dick pressing against her silk panties; Christ, it feels likes heaven. 

_"Fuck me, Peter-"_ she whispers _"please-"_  her begging is superficial but certainly appreciated. The hand from above her head reaches down to squeeze one of his arms _"you're my strong man..."_ her voice is such a hazy whisper  _"oh~ I want you to fuck me..."_

his breaths are heavy as he pulls those silk panties down from her hips; they slide off of her legs with ease before he throws them to floor. 

Before him, _her pussy looks like fucking gold_. He leans forward, his lips teasing and feasting on her neck and chest before he edges himself slowly inside of her. The first few inches of his dick encourage a moan to escape her. As he deepens, a moan escapes him. 

_"P-Peter-"_  her body shivers around him, her thighs tightening around his hips. When he begins to thrust, she pushes against him. The force of her grinding against him intensifies any feelings of pleasure. Her cunt is tight and yet so warm and soft around his member; just thinking about cumming deep inside of her is enough to make him want to do it. Luckily enough, he forces himself not to. He thrusts with every intention of making her cum first...the thought her screaming his name as she orgasms around his dick makes him quicken his pace and moan a little more himself. It's safe to say -  _he's a loud lover._

_**"Y'like this?"**_ He speaks, but the question is rhetorical. One of his hands holds her thigh slightly upward from his hip, the other scrunches fingers around her loose, curly locks. 

_"O-oh, yes!"_  She moans, her eyes staring at the ceiling ahead when he comes to bury his face in her neck. Peter continues to fuck her as she hugs his body with her arms and legs...

but her eyes continue to watch the ceiling. The patterns swirling in her iris' as her body continues to move involuntarily. His own hands have gone from caressing her to merely keeping her in one place. She begins to focus more on the patterns of the wallpaper than the dick in her pussy - hell, if he just moved a little... _he might hit the spot!_

_"Harder!"_  She calls out, an attempt for him to maybe do something  _other_  than what he's doing.  _"F-faster!"_

Peter keeps going, his moaning now silent as he pulls a face in response to her begging.  _What the hell did she mean by that?_  He was going faster and harder than a porn star on crack; he continues doing what he's doing. 

_Well, he's enjoying it anyway._

Rosalie notices her partner's reluctance to oblige quicker than Peter caneven react and with a mischievous mind and some degree of  **hate** for her lover, she abruptly stops her own moaning. He continues to thrust, much to her annoyance. 

_"P-peter-"_ she sounds as if she's going to ask him again. _Harder. Faster._  The usual 'listen to me' moans of a woman desperate for a 'different kind of sex'. But then a smile breaks out across her lips, she mumbles into his ear, only interrupted by the odd moan. 

_"What k-kind o-of wedding do you want?"_

_**"R-rosalie- uh -"**_ he's enough into fucking her that he fails to stop for such a stupid question. What the fuck was that? He ignores it. She's being stupid. Just keep going. 

_"Should we - do it -"_ she groans _"abroad?"_

_**"What the fuck, Rosalie?!"** _

He pushes himself up with two hands moving straight from her to the duvet. Peter looks down on his girlfriend with annoyed eyes and a heavy breath. His thrusting has stopped entirely - it's a miracle his dick isn't flaccid yet. 

_"Well, I was jus' thinking. 'Cause we both like th'sun an'-"_

_**"Rosalie, are y'serious?"**_  His expression is one of disbelief.  _ **"Am I boring you?"**_  Honestly, he doesn't expect an answer...lucky that Rosalie gives him one right there and then. 

_"Yeah. A little."_

Peter's face drops. His dick now limp and slipping easily from her. 

_**"Oh-"**_ he feels...embarrassed.  _How could she be..._ **how could she be such a bitch?!**

_"Kinda sad"_  she shrugs, a mischievous grin crossing her lips _. "Y'were way better th'first time."_ The grin sticks; as if mocking him for the time he lost his virginity to her was a funny joke. Peter frowns. 

_**"Rosalie, you’re a real bitch, y'know that?"** _

_"Really? Y'think I care?"_  The smile is still there - a large grin across crimson lips that still beg to be kissed. Peter hates how attractive he finds her; how desirable that psycho woman really is.  _"What're y'gonna do?"_

Rosalie licks her lips, she waves her legs back and forth in a way that she knows teases him.  _Fuck, he hates her. He really does fucking hate her._ He hates her so much he kisses that smile to wipe it off her goddamn face. 

_**"I can think o'plenty o'things"**_  he whispers between kissing her. Rosalie giggles. 

_"Really? Y'gonna be the strong man?"_

Her taunting spurs him into wrapping his hands around her wrists and screwing those hands down to the bed. His lips pull from hers - a serious look meeting her cunning grin. Rosalie presses her pussy against his cock, now hard again from her teasing. 

_**"Shut the fuck up."** _

He responds, a dark stare looking down at her as a smile crosses his own lips. 

His hands move from her wrists and down toward her thighs, both hands grasping each leg, pulling her into him. He levels himself with her cunt and pushes himself into her. Peter's a lot less gentle than he was before, now he fucks her like she's some kind of prostitute. **He fucks her like she means nothing to him**. One hand pulls on her dark hair as the other pushes nails into her breasts. Her own hands can't keep off of him - she scratches his back so badly he can feel the sting. Her lips connect with his neck and bite him so hard he knows it'll leave a mark. 

Neither party speak, instead, they moan. Her voice cracks when she hears herself scream into his ear, Peter himself losing control of his voice as he thrusts enough into her to orgasm. He holds her tight and close, ensuring he releases every last drop of cum into her before every ounce of his will forces him to pull out and climb off of her. 

Peter pushes himself from the bed, his hand cleaning the remaining spunk off of the end of his cock as he watches the white liquid pool from her cunt. Rosalie holds her fingers to her pussy, her pathetic attempt at making herself look 'clean' but fuck, they both know otherwise. 

The gangster glares at her from the bedside, his hands on his dick as he shakes his head. 

_**"You're fuckin' crazy, y'know that right?"** _

_"And you love it."_  Rosalie laughs, her eyes - knowing. 

_**"Yeah -"**_ he shakes his head  ** _"I guess I do."_**


End file.
